supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Break Family/Transcript
Observation Begins Sienna: "Mommy! I want that game!" points at Aito's Digimon Story DS (Digimon World DS) game Kenisha: "No, Sienna, That's Aito's." Sienna: "I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT NOW!" Kenisha: "Sienna will throw temper tantrums if she doesn't get what she wants." Sienna: "I want it!" Aito: "Sienna! You don't even understand Japanese!" Sienna: (screeches) "I WANNNTTTTT ITTTT NOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cut to: points at Satoko's Telefang Speed and Power Version Sienna: "I WANT THAT!" picks up her Telefang games and puts them so Sienna can't get them Sienna: "I WANT!" Satoko: "My sister is very spoiled, she wants my Telefang, Digimon, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh DVDs and Games." Sienna: "I WANT AITO'S PIKACHU AND AXEW!!!!!!!!!" pees in her pants Break Family Issues At the mall steals a Pudsey bear Security Guard: "Ma'am, I need to inspect your coat for a second." Sienna's Epic Tantrum Gloria: "When Sienna wanted a little girl named Penelope's Snow White doll and Kenisha said no, Sienna kicked up a tantrum." Kenisha: "I am sorry, but it belongs to her, Sienna." Sienna: "I WANT THAT SNOW WHITE DOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!" Kenisha: "It's Penelope's, not yours." Sienna: "I don't care! I really want the snow white doll right now!" Kenisha: "Nope. I said It's Penelope's, not yours." screams Sienna: "I REAAALY WANNNNNNNNNNT TOOOOOOOOOO PLAAAAAAAAAAY WIIIIIIIIIITH THAAAAAAAAAAT SNOOOOOOOOOOW WHIIIIIIIIIITE DOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL RIIIIIIIIIIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" cries Kenisha: "Sienna, stop your screaming and crying right now!" Sienna: "NO! I WANT THE SNOW WHITE DOLL NOW AND I MEAN IT!" Kenisha: "If you continue this tantrum, I will send you to your room. Do you understand?" Sienna: "SHUT UP!!!!!" Kenisha: "Sienna, go to your room." Sienna: "But mom, I WAS GOING TO PLAY WITH THE SNOW WHITE DOLL!" sends Sienna to her room Kenisha: "Stay here for 5 minutes until you calm down. When you calm down, you can come out." House Rules Naughty Platform for Sienna Gloria: "When Aito was playing with his Sonic, Shadow, Tails plush while watching a Chinese Kung-Fu movie, which he really likes, then Sienna wanted his toys and Cinderella on and turned off the TV, and when Aito said no, she threw a tantrum and it caused her to be on the Naughty Platform." is watching a Kung-Fu movie, then Sienna turns off the TV Sienna: "I WANT THAT!" Aito: "What?" points at his Sonic, Shadow, and Tails plush Aito: "No." snatches them off him Aito: "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS SIENNA! Just give them back." Sienna: "NO! I'M THE PRINCESS AND PRINCESSES DON'T LIKE JAPANESE PEOPLE!" Aito: "No one in my world cares." Sienna: "I WANT EVERYTHING!" Aito: "HEY! STOP RIGHT NOW!" comes in the room Kenisha: "What's going on?" Aito: "Sienna snatched my plushes and turned off the TV!" Kenisha: (to Sienna) "This is your warning, young lady. Give the plush toys back to Aito or you will be on the Naughty Platform. Got it?" throws the plush toys at the TV and knocks it over Kenisha: "Sienna, go to the Naughty Platform. You did not listen to me when I asked you to give Aito back his plush toys." Sienna: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO TIMEOUUUUUT!" Kenisha: "You need to, now come on." hits Kenisha Sienna: "I'll hold my breath until I turn blue!" puts Sienna on the Naughty Platform Kenisha: "Sienna, you are on the Naughty Platform because you threw the plush toys at the TV and knock it over. Now you stay there for 5 minutes." escapes from the Naughty Platform Sienna: "I want Pikachu and Axew!" Aito: "Shut up!" Kenisha: "Go back to the Naughty Platform!" Sienna: "NO! I STILL WANT PIKACHU AND AXEW!" cries Kenisha: "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO BABY MINGZHUI!" places Sienna back to the Naughty Platform Kenisha: "TEN MINUTES, MISSY! TEN MINUTES!!! AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR PRIVILEGES WILL BE ALL GONE UNTIL YOU LEARN HOW TO BEHAVE!!!!!!" Sienna: "SHUT THE F*** UP AND GO F*** YOURSELF!" Kenisha: (Furiously) "RIGHT! 15 MINUTES!!! YOU GOT THAT?!?" Sienna: "NO!" escapes from the Naughty Platform again and hits Mingzhui cries again Kenisha: "You do not hit Mingzhui. That's naughty behaviour, and now you've upset her! YOU GOT 20 MINUTES!!!!! IS THAT CLEAR?!? Sienna: "F*** OFF!!!!!" Kenisha: "RIGHT! 25 MINUTES!!!!!" places Sienna back to the Naughty Platform once again spits on Kenisha Kenisha: "30 MINUTES!!!!!" minutes later Kenisha: "Aito, come here." Aito: "Okay." Kenisha: "Sienna, you were placed on the Naughty Platform because you threw Aito's plush toys at the TV. Now I would like an apology, and I want you to look at me and look at Aito and apologise for what you've did." Sienna: "Sorry mommy." Kenisha: "Thank you, apology accepted. And waht do you say to Aito?" looks at Aito Sienna: "I'm sorry, Aito." Aito: "That's okay." Kenisha: "In addition to that, youvee lost your TV privileges for a whole week." Later On Gloria: "At the library, Mom checked out a book from the Sweet Pickles series called Turtle Throws a Tantrum, which was about a turtle who, like Sienna, threw an epic tantrum, when she couldn't get her own way, and she tried every trick in the book, such as holding her breath until she turned blue. I thought that it would be a good idea if Kenisha read that book to Sienna, that little girl would understand that she can't get her way all the time." begins to read a book "Turtle Throws a Tantrum" to Sienna Kenisha: "See, Sienna? Turtle wants to try on Vulture's bracelet, but he says no. A lot of animals came over to see what is going on." One-Strike-And-You're-Out Gloria: "It wasn't long before Sienna started to throw a mental breakdown." Sienna: "Satoko! Hand over Jigglypuff!" Satoko: "What? No way! That's mine!" Sienna: "I SAID HAND OVER JIGGLYPUFF!" Satoko: "Shut up and go away you naughty girl!" Sienna: "IF YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP AND GO AWAY ONE MORE TIME, I WILL BREAK EVERYTHING! SO GIVE ME THE TOY!" Satoko: "I SAID SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM ME!" beats up Satoko, steals Satoko's Jigglypuff plush toy and breaks everything Kenisha: "What's going on? OH MY GOD!" Sienna: (To Satoko) "You're never going to play with this toy ever again!" Kenisha: (Furiously) "STRIIIIIKE!!!!!!" snatches Satoko's Jigglypuff plush toy, psychically drags Sienna out of the living room and gives it to Satoko Kenisha: "Here you go." Satoko: "Thanks!" Cut to: Sienna: "I WANT JIGGLYPUUUUUFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!" Kenisha: "SHUT UP!" runs back to the living room Kenisha: "SIENNA! GET OUT OF THE ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!" Sienna: "GO F*** YOURSELF, MOM!" Gloria: "Sienna refuses to leave the living room but she destroys the Naughty Platform." gets really angry with Sienna Gloria: "You do not swear at your mother! You get out of the room right now otherwise you will lose your privilege for a month!" Sienna: "I REALLY WANNNNNNNNNNT JIIIGGGGGGLYYYYYYYYYYPUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouts at Sienna Kenisha: "TOO BAD! That's Satoko's. You can't have that." Sienna: (Screaming at the top of her lungs) "MOMMY! I REALLY WANT IT NOW! I REAAALLLLLLY WANNNNNNNNNNT IT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I REEEAAALLLLLLYYY WANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNT IT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenisha: "That was an enormous tantrum Sienna ever had!" Gloria: "I said get out of the living room or you will lose a privilege!" runs around in the living room completely naked and constantly breaks Aito's Nintendo 3DS XL by throwing it against the wall Aito: (gasps) "My Nintendo 3DS XL!" Kenisha: "Sienna, you are not playing with your friends at school for a month!"